wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Jesień/Rozdział II
Na Borynowym podworcu, obstawionym z trzech stron budowlami gospodarskimi, a z czwartej sadem, który go oddzielał od drogi, już się zebrało dość narodu; kilka kobiet radziło i wydziwiało nad ogromną czerwono–białą krową, leżącą przed oborą na kupie nawozu. Stary pies, kulawy nieco i z oblazłą na bokach sierścią, oganiał graniastą, obwąchiwał ją, szczekał, to wypadał w opłotki i gnał dzieci na drogę, co się były wieszały na płotach i zazierały ciekawie w obejście, albo docierał do maciory, co legła pod chałupą i rozwalona jęczała cicho, bo ssały ją białe, młode prosięta. Hanka nadbiegła właśnie zziajana, przypadła do krowy i jęła ją głaskać po gębuli i łbie. – Granula, biedoto, granula! – wołała łzawo, aż buchnęła płaczem i lamentem serdecznym. A kobiety radziły raz w raz nowe ratowanie chorej; to sól rozpuszczoną wlewali jej w gardło, to topiony z poświęcanej gromnicy wosk z mlekiem; radził ktosik mydła z serwatką – insza znowu wołała, żeby krew puścić–ale krowie nic nie pomagało, wyciągała się coraz dłużej, niekiedy podnosiła łeb i porykiwała długo, jakby o ratunek, boleśnie, aż jej piękne oczy o białkach różowych mętniały mgłą i ciężki, rogaty łeb opadał z wysilenia, że ino wysuwała ozór i polizywała ręce Hanki_. – A może by Ambroży co poradził? – zaproponowała któraś. – Prawda, na chorobach on jest znający – zawtórowali. Bieżyj no, Józia! Na Anioł Pański dzwonili, to musi jeszcze być przy kościele Laboga, a jak ociec nadjadą będzie to pomstowanie, będzie. – A przeciech my niczego niewinowate! –narzekała płaczliwie. A potem siadła na progu obory, wsadziła chłopakowi w usta, bo popłakiwał, białą, pełną pierś i z trwogą niezmierną spoglądała na krowę rzężącą, to przez opłotki na drogę i nasłuchiwała. W pacierz abo i dwa wpadła Józia z krzykiem, że Jambroży już idą. Jakoż i przyszedł zaraz dziad może stuletni,prosty jak świeca, twarz miał suchą, pomarszczoną jak kartofel na zwiesnę i szarą takąż, wygoloną i pociętą szramami, włosy białe jak mleko kosmykami opadały mu na czoło i kark, bo był z gołą głową. Poszedł prosto do krowy i dokumentnie ją obejrzał. – Oho, widzę, że świeże mięso jedli będzieta. – A dyć jej pomóżcie co, wylekujcie, a toć krowa ze trzysta złotych warta – i dopiero po cielęciu, a dyć pomóżcie! O mój Jezu, mój Jezu! – zawołała Józia. Ambroży wyjął z kieszeni puszczadło, powecował je po cholewie, przyjrzał się pod zorzę ostrzu i przeciął granuli arterie pod brzuchem – ale krew nie trysnęła, a ciekła wolno czarna, spieniona. Stali wszyscy dokoła pochyleni i patrzyli bez oddechu. – Za późno! Oho, bydlątko ostatnią parę puszcza– rzekł uroczyście Ambroży. – Nic to, ino paskudnik albo i co innego... trza było zaraz, kiej zachorzała... ale te baby to ino juchy do płakania są mądre, a jak trza radzić, to w bek kiej owce. – Splunął pogardliwie, obszedł krowę, zajrzał jej w oczy, przyjrzał się ozorowi, obtarł zakrwawione ręce o jej miękką, lśniącą skórę i zabierał się do odejścia. – Na ten pochowek dzwonił nie będę; zadzwonita w garki sami. – Ociec ź Antkiem! – krzyknęła Józka i wybiegł na drogę naprzeciw, bo głuchy, ciężki turkot rozległ się z drugiej strony stawu, gdzie z rozczerwienionej zorzam zachodu kurzawie czerniał długi wóz i konie. – Tatulu, a to... graniasta już zdycha – wołała, dobiegając do ojca, który skręcał właśnie na tę stronę stawu. Antek szedł w końcu i podtrzymywał, bo wieźli długą sosnę. – Nie pleć byle czego po próżnicy – mruknął podcinając konie. – Jambroży puszczali krew i nic... i wosk topiony lali jej w gardziel i nic... i sól... i nic... pewnie paskudnik...Witek pedał, co borowy wygnał ich z zagajów i co granula zara się pokładała i stękała, jaże ją i przygnał... – Graniasta, najlepsza krowa, ażeby was, ścierwy, pokręciło, kiej tak pilnujecie! – rzucił lejce synowi i z batem w garści pobiegł przodem. Baby się rozstąpiły, a Witek, który cały czas coś najspokojniej majstrował pod chałupą, skoczył w ogród i przepadł ze strachu, nawet Hanka podniosła się na progu i stała bezradna, strwożona. – Zmarnowali mi bydlę!... – wykrzyknął wreszcie stary, obejrzawszy krowę. – Trzysta złotych jak w błoto! Do miski to ścierwów aż gęsto, a przypilnować nie ma kto. Taka krowa, taka krowa! A to człowiek ruszyć się z domu nie może, bo zaraz szkoda i upadek... – Dyć ja od połednia samego byłam przy kopaniu– tłumaczyła się cicho Hanka. – A bo ty co kiej widzisz! – krzyknął z wściekłością.– A bo ty stoisz o moje!... Taka krowa, taki haman, że i drugiej nie w każdym dworze by znalazł! Wyrzekał coraz żałośniej i obchodził ją, próbował podnieść, ciągał za ogon, zaglądał w zęby, ale krowa dyszała chrapliwie i coraz ciężej, krew przestała płynąć, tylko krzepła w czarne, spieczone żużle – wyraźnie już zdychała – Nie ma co, ino ją trza dorznąć, choć tyla się wróci! – rzekł w końcu, przyniósł kosę ze stodoły, poostrzył ją nieco na taczalniku, co stał pod okapem obory, rozdział się ze spencerka, zawinął rękawy koszuli i zabrał się do zarzynania... Hanka z Józią buchnęły płaczem, bo granula, jakby czując śmierć, uniosła z trudem łeb, zaryczała głucho i... padła z przerzniętym gardłem, grzebiąc ino nogami... Pies zlizywał krzepnącą na powietrzu krew, a potem skoczył na doły od kartofli i szczekał na konie stojące z wozem w opłotkach, bo tam je zostawił Antek, a sam spokojnie przyglądał się jatce. – Nie bucz, głupia! Ojcowa krowa to nie nasza strata powiedział ze złością do żony i zabrał się do wyprzęgania i rozbierania koni, które już Witek ciągnął za grzywy do stajni. – Ziemniaków w polu dużo? – zagadnął Boryna, myjąc pod studnią ręce. – A bogać tam mało, będzie ze dwadzieścia worków'. – Trzeba dzisiaj zwieźć. – Hale, zwoźcie se sami, ja już kulasów nie czuję ni krzyża... a i licowy kuleje na przednią. – Józka, zwołaj no Kubę od kopania, niech źróbkę założy za licowego i trza dzisiaj zwieźć. – Deszcz ano być może. Ale wrzał złością i zmartwieniem, bo coraz to przystawał przed krową i klął siarczyście, a potem łaził po podwórzu i zaglądał to do obory, to do stodoły, to pod szopę i sam nie wiedział, czego szuka, żarła go ano taka strata. – Witek! Witek! – jął wołać i odpinał szeroki rzemień z bioder, ale chłopak się nie pokazał. Ludzie się porozchodzili, bo rozumieli, że taka szkoda i taka markotność musi się skończyć bitką, jako że do niej Boryna był skory zazwyczaj, ale stary klął tylko dzisiaj i poszedł do izby. – Hanka, a daj no jeść! – krzyknął na synową w otwarte okno i poszedł na swoją stronę. Dom był zwykły, kmiecy – przedzielony na przestrzał sienią ogromną; szczytem wychodził na podwórze, a frontem czterookiennym na sad i na drogę. Jedną połowę od ogrodu zajmował Boryna z Józią, a na drugiej siedzieli Antkowie. Parobek ż pastuchem sypiali przy koniach. W izbie było już czarniawo, bo przez małe okienka, przysłonięte okapem i zagajone drzewami, mało przeciskało się światła, a i mroczało już na świecie, że tylko połyskiwały szkła obrazów świętych, co rzędem czerniły się na bielonych ścianach; izba była duża, ale przygnieciona czarnym pułapem i ogromnymi belkami pod nim, i tak zastawiona różnym sprzętem, że tylko koło wielkiego komina z okapem, co stał przy siennej ścianie, było niecoś swobodnego miejsca. Boryna się rozzuł i poszedł do ciemnego alkierza, zamykając drzwi za sobą, odsunął ż małej szybki deskę, że zachodnie światło krwawym brzaskiem zalało alkierz. Izdebka pełna była różnych rupieci i statków gospodarskich, na drążkach, w poprzek przewieszonych, wisiały kożuchy, czerwone pasiaste wełniaki, białe sukmany, to całe pęki motków szarej przędzy i zwinięte w kłęby brudne runa owiec i worki z pierzem. Wyciągnął białą sukmanę i pas czerwony, a potem długo czegoś szukał w beczkach napełnionych zbożem, to w kącie pod stosem starych rzemieni i żelastwa, aż usłyszawszy Hankę w pierwsze izbie, zaciągnął deskę na okienko i znowu coś długo grzebał w zbożu. A na ławie pod oknem już się dymiło jadło; od ogromnego tygla z kapustą rozchodził się zapach słoniny, jak od jajecznicy, której niezgorsza miseczka stała obok. – Gdzie Witek pasł krowy? – zapytał, krając potężny glon chleba z bochna jak przetak wielkiego. – Na dworskich zagajach i borowy go stamtąd wygonił. – Ścierwy, zmarnowali mi bydlę. – Przecięch, tylo krowa, to się złachała w tym gonieniu, że się w niej cosik zapaliło. – Dziadaki, psiekrwie. Paśniki są nasze, w tabeli stoi kiej wół a one cięgiem wyganiają i pedają, co ich. – Drugich też powyganiali, a chłopaka Walkowego tak zbił, tak zbił... – Ha! do sądu trza abo i do komisarza. Trzysta złotych warta, jak nic. – Pewnie, pewnie – przytakiwała rada niezmiernie, że ociec się udobruchali. – Powiedzcie Antkowi, że skoro ziemniaki zwiezą, to niech się wezmą do krowy, trza ją obłupić i poćwiertować. Przyndę od wójta, to wama pomogę. W sąsieku u belki ją powiesić – będzie przespiecznie ode psów lebo jenszej gadziny... Skończył wrychle jeść i wstał, bych się nieco przyogarnąć, ale takie ociążenie poczuł w sobie, takie ciągotki w kościach, taką senność, że jak stał, rzucił się na łóżko by się z pacierz przedrzymać. Hanka poszła na swoją stronę i krzątała się po izbie, i coraz to wychylała się przez okno spojrzeć na Antka, który pożywiał się na ganku, przed domem; odsadził się od miski obyczajnie i z wolna ciągnął łyżkę za łyżką, skrzybiąc mocno o wręby i spozierając czasami przed się na staw – bo zachód już był i na wodzie czyniły się złotopurpurowe tęcze i płomienne koliska, przez które niby białe chmurki przepływały z gęgotem gęsi, rozlewając dziobami sznury krwawych pereł. Wieś zaczynała się mrowić i wrzeć ruchem; na drodze z obu stron stawu, ciągle podnosiły się kurzawy i turkoty wozów, i porykiwania krów, które wchodziły do stawu po kolana, piły wolno i podnosiły ciężkie łby, aż cienkie strugi wody, niby bicze opali, opadały im z szerokich gębul. Gdzieś, od drugiego końca stawu, słychać było trzask kijanek bab piorących i głuchy, monotonny łopot cepów w jakiejś stodole. – Antek, urąb no pieńków, bo sama nie poradzę–prosiła nieśmiało i z obawą, bo nic to nie było u niego skląć abo i zbić z leda powodu. Nie odrzekł nawet, jakby nie słyszał, że ona nie śmiała powtórzyć i już sama poszła udziabywać trzaski z pni – i milczał zły, zmęczony całodzienną pracą srodze, i patrzył teraz na staw, na drugą stronę, w duży dom, świecący białymi ścianami i szybami okien, bo zachód bił w niego. Pęki czerwonych georginii wychylały się zza kamiennego płotu i paliły jaskrawo na tle ścian, a przed chałupą, w sadzie, to między opłotkami uwijała się wysoka postać, ale twarzy rozeznać nie można było, bo co chwila ginęła w sieni, to pod drzewami. – Śpią se kiej dziedzic, a ty, parobku, rób – mruknął ze złością, bo ojcowe chrapanie rozlegało się aż na ganku. Poszedł na podwórze i raz jeszcze przyjrzał się krowie. – Juścik, ojcowa krowa ale i nasza strata – rzekł do żony, która, że to Kuba przywiózł ziemniaki z pola, rzuciła łupanie drzewa i szła do woza. – Doły jeszcze nie wyporządzone, to trza zesuć na klepisko. – Kiej ociec mówili, żebyś na klepisku krowę z Kubą obdarł i wyporządził. – Zmieści się i krowa, zmieszczą się i ziemniaki–szeptał Kuba, otwierając wierzeje stodoły na roścież. – Ja ta nie jestem drzyk, cobym krowę obłupiał ze skóry – rzucił Antek. I już nie mówili, słychać było tylko gruchot zsypywanych na klepisko ziemniaków. Słońce zgasło, wieczór się robił, świeciły jeszcze zorze łunami zakrzepłej krwi i ostygłego złota i posypywały, na staw jakby pyłem miedzianym, że wody ciche drgały rdzawą łuską i szmerem sennym. Wieś zapadała w mrokach i w głęboką, martwą ciszę jesiennego wieczora. Chałupy malały, jakby się przypłaszczały do ziemi, jakby się tuliły do drzew sennie pochylonych, do płotów szarych. Antek z Kubą zwozili ziemniaki, a Hanka z Józią uwijały się koło gospodarstwa, bo gęsi trza było zagnać na noc, to świnie nakarmić, bo z kwikiem cisnęły się do sieni i wsadzały żarłoczne ryje do cebratek, gdzie stało picie dla bydląt, to krowy wydoić, bo właśnie Witek przygnał resztę z pastwiska i zakładał im za drabiny po garści siana, żeby spokojniej stały przy dojeniu. Jakoż Józia zabrała się doić pierwszą z brzegu, gdy Witek wylazł od żłobów i spytał cicho, trwożnie: – Józia, a gospodarz źli?... – O Jezu, spierą cię, chudziaku, spierą... tak pomstowali – odpowiedziała, wytykając ku światłu głowę i osłaniając ręką twarz, bo krowa chlastała ogonem, oganiając się od much. – Ale... bom to winowaty... ale... borowy mię wygnał i jeszcze chciał kijem sprać, inom uciekł... a granula zarno się jęła pokładać, a porykiwać, a stękać, żem do chałupy przygnał. Zamilkł, ale słychać było ciche, bolesne chlipanie i siurkanie nosem. – Juści, że nie pierwszyzna, ale zawdy tak się bojam...bo nijakiej wytrzymałości na bicie nie mam... – Głupiś, parobek tyli, a boja się... już ja przełożę tatusiowi.. . – Przełożysz, Józia? – zawołał radośnie – bo to borowy mię wygnał z krowami, bo... – Przełożę, Witek, ino się już nie bojaj! – Kiej tak... to naści tego ptaka! – szepnął z radością i wyjął z zanadrza drewniane cudło. – Obacz ino, jak się sam rucha. Postawił go na progu obory, nakręcił, i ptak zaczął się kiwać, podnosić nogi długie i spacerować... – Bociek, Jezu, a dyć się rucha kiej żywy! – zawołała zdumiona, odstawiła szkopek, przykucnęła przed progiem i z najżywszą radością i zdumieniem patrzyła. – Jezu! to z ciebie mechanik! I to się sam tak rucha, co? – A sam, Józia, ino go kołeczkiem nakręcę, to już se spaceruje kiej dziedzic po obiedzie – o... – odwrócił go i ptak poważnie a śmiesznie zarazem podnosił długą szyję podnosił nogi i szedł. Zaczęli się śmiać serdecznie i bawić jego ruchami tylko Józia czasami podnosiła oczy na chłopaka – podziw w nich był a zdumienie. – Józia! – rozległ się głos Boryny sprzed chałupy. – A czegój? – odkrzyknęła. – Chodzi ino. – Kiej dojem krowy. – Pilnuj tu, bo idę do wójta –powiedział, wsadzając głowę do ciemnej obory – nie ma tutaj tego znajdka co? – Witka?... ni, pojechał po ziemniaki z Antkiem, bo Kuba miał urznąć sieczki dla koni... – odpowiedziała prędko i trochę niespokojnie, bo Witek przycupnął za nią ze strachu. – Ścierwa ten chłopak, to ino pasy drzeć, żeby zmarnować taką krowę – mruczał powracając do izby, gdzie się odział w nową kapotę białą, wyszywaną na wszystkich szwach czarnymi tasiemkami, nadział wysoki czarny kapelusz, okręcił się czerwonym pasem i poszedł drogą nad stawem ku młynowi. – Roboty jeszcze tyla... zwózka drzewa... siew nie skończony... kapusta w polu... ściółka nie wygrabiona... podorać by trza na kartofle... dobrze by i pod owsy... a tu jedź na sądy... Laboga, że to człek nigdy obrobić się nie obrobi, ino cięgiem jak ten wół w jarzmie... że i wyspać się nie ma czasu ni odpocząć... – rozmyślał. – A tu i ten sąd... Tłumok ścierwa, hale, ja z nią sypiałem... żebyś ozór straciła... lakudro jakaś... suka... – splunął ze złością, nabił fajeczkę machorką i długo pocierał zwilgotniałe zapałki o portki, nim zapalił. Pykał od czasu do czasu i wlókł się wolno; bolały go wszystkie kości i żale za krową raz w raz go markociły i rozbierały. A tu ani odbić się na kim, ani wyżalić, nic... sam jak ten kołek; sam o wszystkim myśl, sam deliberuj łbem, sam kiele wszystkiego obiegaj kiej ten pies... a do nikogój słowa przemówić i rady znikąd ni pomocy – a ino strata i upadek... a wszystkie to kiej te wilki za owcą... a ino skubią, a patrzą, kiedy ozerwą w kawały... Ciemnawo już było we wsi, przez przywierane drzwi i okna, że to wieczór był ciepły, buchały smugi ognisk i zapach gotowanych ziemniaków i żuru ze skwarkami; gdzieniegdzie jedli w sieniach albo i zgoła przed domami, że ino skrzybot łyżek słychać było a pogadywania. Boryna szedł coraz wolniej, bo ociężało go rozdrażnienie, a potem przypomnienie nieboszczki, co ją na zwiesnę był pochował, ułapiło go za grdykę. Ho! ho!... przy niej, co ją wspominam wieczorem w dobry sposób, nie przygodziłoby się tak granuli... gospodyni to była, gospodyni!... Juści, że i mamrot, i przeklętnica też, że i dobrego słowa nikomu dać nie dała i cięgiem się z babami za łby wodziła... ale zawżdy żona i gospodyni! – Tu westchnął pobożnie na jej intencję, i żal go jeszcze większy dusił, bo przypominał, jak to bywało... Przyszedł z roboty, spracowany – to i jeść tłusto dała, i często gęsto kiełbasy podtykała kryjomo przed dzieciskami... A jak się wszystko darzyło!... i cielaki, i gąski, i prosiaki... że co jarmarek było z czem jeździć do miasta, i grosz był zawsze gotowy, na zakład z samego przychówku... A już co kapusty z grochem, to już jensza zgoła tak nie potrafi... A teraz co?... Antek ino na swoją stronę ciągnie, kowal też wypatruje, aby co chycić, a Józka? Skrzat głupi, któremu plewy jeszcze we łbie, co i nie dziwota, bo dzieusze mało co na dziesiąty rok idzie... Hanka kiej ta ćma łazi, a choru je jeno, i tyle zrobi, co ten pies zapłacze... Toć i marnieje wszystko... granule trza było dorznąć... we żniwa wieprzak zdechł... wrony gąski tak przebrały, że z połowa ostała!... Tyle marnacji, tyle upadku!... Przez sito wszyćko leci, przez sito... – Ale nie dam! – wykrzyknął prawie głośno – póki rucham tymi kulasami, to ani jednej morgi nie odpiszę i do waju na wycug nie pójdę... Ino Grzela z wojska do dom powróci, to niechta se Antek na żoniną gospodarkę wróci... nie dam... – Niech będzie pochwalony! – zabrzmiał jakiś głos. – Na wieki!... – odrzucił machinalnie i skręcił z drogi w szerokie i długie opłotki, bo wójtowa osada leżała trochę w głębi. W oknach się świeciło i pieski ujadać poczęły. Wszedł prosto do świetlicy. – Wójt doma? – zapytał tłustej kobiety, klęczącej przykołysce i karmiącej dziecko. – Zarno wrócą, pojechał po ziemniaki. Siadajcie, Macieju, a dyć i ci też czekają na niego – wskazała ruchem brody na dziada siedzącego przy kominie; był to ten stary ślepiec, wodzony przez psa; czerwonawe światło szczap ostro opływało jego ogromną, wygoloną twarz, łysą czaszkę i szeroko otwarte oczy, zasnute bielmem, nieruchomo tkwiące pod siwymi, krzaczastymi brwiami... – Skąd to Pan Bóg prowadzi? – zapytał Boryna, siadając po drugiej stronie ognia. – Ze świata, a skądże by, gospodarzu? – odpowiadał wolno rozlazłym, jęczącym, iście proszalnym głosem i nadstawiał pilnie uszów, a wyciągnął tabakierkę. – Zażyjcie, gospodarzu. Maciej zażył rzetelnie i kichnął raz po raz trzy razy, aż mu łzy w oczach stanęły. – Tęga jucha! – i rękawem tarł załzawione oczy. – Niech wam będzie na zdrowie. Peterburka, dobrze ano robi na oczy. – Wstąpcie jutro do mnie, krowem dorznął, to się tam jaka sztuczka la was znajść znajdzie. – Bóg zapłać... Boryna, widzi mi się, co?... – A juści, żeście to rozeznali?... no, no. – Po głosie ino, po gadaniu. – Cóż ta we świecie słychać? Wędrujecie cięgiem? – Moiściewy, a cóż by! – A to źle, a to i dobrze, a to i różnie, jak we świecie. A wszyscy piszczą, a narzekają, jak przyjdzie dziadowi co dać abo i drugiemu, ale na gorzałę mają. – Prawdę rzekliście, bo ano tak i jest. – Ho, ho! tyle roków się człek telepie po tej świętej ziemi, to się i wie różnie. – A gdzieście to podzieli tego znajdę, co was prowadzał łoni? – zapytała wójtowa. – Poszedł se ścierwa, poszedł, wyłuskał on mi dobrze torbeczki... Miałem coś grosza od ludzi ochfiarnych, com go niósł na wotywy do Częstochowskiej Panienki, to mi jucha podebrał i poszedł we świat! Cichoj, Burek! bo to pewnikiem wójt! – pociągnął sznurkiem i pies warczeć przestał. Zgadł, bo wójt wszedł, bat rzucił w kąt i od progu wołał: – Żono, jeść, bom głodny kiej wilk – jak się macie, Macieju; a wy czego, dziadu?... – Ja do was, Pietrze, wedle tej mojej sprawy, co ma być jutro. – Ja zaś se poczekam, panie wójcie. Każecie w sieniach – dobrze i tam będzie, a ostawicie przy ogniu, że to stary jestem, ostanę, a dacie tę miseczkę ziemniaków abo i chleba skibkę, to pacierz za was zmówię jeden abo i drugi... jakbyście dali gotowy grosz abo i dziesiątkę... – Siedźcie se, dostaniecie i kolację, a chcecie, to zanocujcie... I wójt siadł do miski, okrytej parą świeżo utłuczonych ziemniaków i polanych obficie skwarkarni, w drugiej donicy stało zsiadłe mleko. – Siadajcie, Macieju, z nami, zjecie, co jest – zapraszała wójtowa, kładąc trzecią łyżkę. – Bóg zapłać. Przyjechałem z boru, tom se już dobrze podjadł... – Bierzcie się ano za łyżkę, nie zaszkodzi wam, teraz już wieczory długie... – Długi pacierz i duża miska, jeszcze bez to niktoj nie pomarł – rzucił dziad. Boryna wzdragał się, ale w końcu, że słonina mocno raziła mu nozdrza, przysiadł się do ławki i pojadał z wolna, delikatnie, jak obyczaj kazał. A wójtowa raz w raz wstawała i dokładała kartofli, to mleka przylewała. Dziadowski pies się kręcił i skamlał zdziebko do jadła. – Cicho, Burek, gospodarze ano jedzą... i ty dostaniesz, nie bój się... uspokajał go dziad i wciągał nozdrzami smakowitą woń, a przygrzewał ręce przy ogniu. – To Jewka was podobno zaskarżyła – zaczął wójt, podjadłszy nieco. – A ona ci! Żem to jej zasług nie wypłacił! Zapłaciłem, jak Bóg w niebie, i jeszczem ponadto z dobrego serca księdzu za chrzciny dał worek owsa... – Ona powieda, że ten dzieciak to... – W imię Ojca i Syna! Wściekła się czy co? – Ho, ho, stary z was, a jeszcze majster! – Wójtowie poczęli się śmiać. – Staremu prędzej się przytrafi, bo praktyk ci jest i znający! – szeptał dziad. –Cygani jak ten pies, anim ją tknął.Jeszcze by ,taki tłumok....taka pode płotem zdychała a skamlała, coby ją za samą warzę a kąt do spania wziąć, bo na zimę szło. Nie chciałem, ale nieboszka peda: "Weźmiem, przyda się w domu, co mamy przynajmować? będzie swoja pod ręką..." Nie chciałem ja, jako że zimą roboty nijakiej, a jedna gęba więcej do miski. Ale nieboszka pedo: "Nie turbuj się, umie pono wełniaki i płótno tkać, zasadzę ją i niechta se ścibie, zawżdy coś uścibie". No i ostała, odpasła się ino i zarno się postarała o przychówek... A kto w spółce, to już różnie gadali... – Ona skarży na was. – Zakatrupię ścierwę, cygana pieskiego! – Ale do sądu trza wam iść. – Pójdę. Bóg zapłać, żeście mi powiedzieli, bo wiedziałem ino, że o zasługi – ale zapłaciłem, na co świadków mam. A pyskacz zapowietrzony, a dzidówka! Laboga tyle umartwienia, że jaż chyba udzierżyć nie udzierżę a to mi i krowa padła, że dorznąć musiałem, roboty nie pokończone, a tu człowiek sam kiej ten palec. – U wdowca to kiej między wilkami owca – powiedział znowu dziad. . – O krowiem słyszał, mówili mi już na polu... – To dworska sprawa, bo pono borowy wygnał z zagajów. Najlepsza krowa! Ze trzysta złotych wartała, żegnała się, bo ciężka była, zapaliły się w niej wątpia, żem dorznąć musiał... Ale dworowi tego nie daruję... Podam do sądu. Ale wójt zaczął mu tłumaczyć i przekładać, żeby się wstrzymał, jako w pierwszej złości zawsze się źle radzi, bo stał za dworem, a w końcu, żeby zwrócić rozmowę w inną stronę, mrugnął na żonę i powiedział: – Bobyście się, Macieju, ożenili i miałby kto gospodarstwa pilnować. – Kpicie czy co?... A dyć na Zielną skończyłem pięćdziesiąt i osiem roków. Co wama też w głowie, jeszcze tamta dobrze nie ostygła... – Weźcie kobitę do swego wieku, a zaraz się wam zgoi wszystko – dodała wójtowa i jęła sprzątać ze stołu. – Dobra żona głowy mężowej korona – dorzucił dziad, obmacując miski, które przed nim postawiła wójtowa. Żachnął się Boryna, ale zamedytował głęboko, że mu to samemu do głowy nie przyszło. Boć jaka się tam kobieta nadarzy, a zawżdy ż nią lepiej niźli samemu biedować... – Która i głupia jest, i niemrawa, która znów kłótnica, która do chłopskich kołtunów sięgająca, która paparuch a latawiec po muzykach i karczmach, a zawżdy chłopu z nią lepiej i wygoda – ciągnął dziad, pojadając. – Dopiero by na wsi wydziwiali – powiedział Boryna – Hale – ludzie warna zwrócą krowę abo i co poradzą. abo i kiele gospodarstwa chodzić będą, abo się nad wami użalą – zagadała gorąco wójtowa. – Abo i ciepłą pierzynę narządzą – zaśmiał się wójt. A we wsi tyle jest dziewuch, że jak się idzie między chałupami, to bucha kiej z pieca. – Ale, widzisz go, rozpustnik... czego mu się zachciewa... – A Zośka Grzegorzowa na ten przykład, śmigła, piękna i wiano niezgorsze. – A cóż to Maciejowi potrza wiana, nie gospodarz to pierwszy we wsi? – Kto by ta miał dobra a i grontu dosyć – zaoponował dziad. – Ni, Grzegorzowa nie la nich – podjął wójt – za mdła i młódka to jeszcze. – A Jędrkowa Kasia? – wyliczała dalej wójtowa. – Zmówiona. Wczoraj Rochów Adam posyłał z wódką – Jest ci jeszcze Stachowa Weronka. – Mamrot, latawiec i jedno biedro ma grubsze. – A wdowa po Tomku, jakże to jej?... całkiem jeszcze do żeniaczki... – Troje dzieci, cztery morgi, dwa krowie ogony i stary kożuch po nieboszczyku – A Ulisia tego Wojtka, co to za kościołem siedzi?... – I... to la kawalera... z przychowkiem, chłopak mógłby już być do pasionki, ale Maciejowi tego nie potrza, ma już pastucha swojego. – Jest ci jeszcze, jest tego nasienia panowego, ale ino wybieram takie, co by pasowały la Macieja. – A zabaczyłaś o jednej, co by była la nich w sam raz. – Którna?.... – A Jagna _Dominikowa? – Prawda, całkiem o niej przepomniałam. – Sielna dziewucha, a rosła, że bez płot nie przejdzie, bo żerdki pod nią pękają... a piękna, biała na gębie, a urodna kiej jałowica. – Jagna – powtórzył Boryna słuchający w milczeniu wyliczania – a to powiedają o niej, że łasa na chłopaków. – Ale, był to kto przy tym, to wie! Pleciuchy pletą, byle pleść, a wszystko ino przez zazdrość – broniła mocno wójtowa – Ja też nie powiedam sam z siebie, ino tak pogadują. Ale trza mi iść – poprawił pasa, wraził węgielek we fajkę i pyknął parę razy. – Na którą to w sądzie? – zapytał spokojnie. – Na dziewiątą napisane w powiestce. Musicie do dnia wstać, jeśli na piechty. – I... źróbką se wolno pojadę. Ostańcie z Bogiem, dziękuję wama za pożywienie i somsiedzką radę. – Idźcie z Bogiem, a pomyślcie, cośwa wama raili... Powiecie, to z wódką pójdę do pani matki i jeszcze przed Godami sprawim wesele... Boryna nie odrzekł nic, łypnął ino oczami i wyszedł. – Jak stary młódkę bierze, diabeł się cieszy, bo profit z tego miał będzie – rzekł dziad poważnie, skrobiąc głośno po dnie miski. Boryna wolno wracał i żuł w sobie rozważnie, co mu raili. Nie dał poznać po sobie tam u wójtów, że mu się ta myśl strasznie udała, bo jakże, gospodarz był, a nie żaden chłopak, co to ma jeszcze mleko pod nosem, a na wspominek o żeniaczce aże kwiczy i z nogi na nogę przydeptuje Noc już ogarnęła ziemię, gwiazdy srebrną rosą pobłyskiwały z ciemnych, głuchych głębin, cicho było we wsi, psy tylko niekiedy poszczekiwały, a tu i ówdzie spoza drzew mżyły się słabe światełka... czasem wilgotny podmuch zawiał z łąk, że drzewa poczęły się lekko chybotać. Boryna nie wrócił drogą, jaką był przyszedł, a tylko puścił się w dół, przeszedł most, pod którym woda z bełkotem przelewała się do rzeki i waliła głucho na młyn, i nawrócił na drugą stronę stawu – wody leżały ciche i lśniły się czarniawo, pobrzeżne drzewa rzucały na taflę czarne cienie i jakby ramą obejmowały brzegi, a w pośrodku stawu, gdzie jaśniej było, odbijały się gwiazdy niby w zwierciadle stalowym. Maciej sam nie wiedział, dlaczego nie poszedł prosto do domu, a wybrał dłuższą drogę, może aby przejść koło domu Jagny? a może aby zebrać nieco myśli i pomedytować. – Juści, że byłoby niezgorzej! juści! A co tam o niej mówią, to taka prawda. – Splunął. – Sielna kobieta!– Dreszcz nim wstrząsnął, bo i chłód wilgotny szedł od stawów, a u wójtów gorąc był silny. – A bez kobiety trza zmarnieć abo dzieciom gospodarkę odpisać – myślał – a duża jucha i kiej malowana. – A krowa najlepsza padła, a kto wie jutra?... Może to i trza poszukać żony? Tyle obleczenia po nieboszce jest – przygodziłoby się. Ale stara Dominikowa to pies... a cóż, mają chałupę i gront, toby na swojem ostała. Troje ich, a mają piętnaście morgów, to niby na Jagnę pięć i spłata za chałupę i lewentarz! Pięć morgów to rychtyk te pola za mojem kartofliskiem, żyto, widzi mi się, posiały latoś, tak... Pięć morgów do moich to... trzydzieści pieć bez mała! Karwas pola!... Zatarł ręce i poprawił pasa. – To ino młynarz ma więcej... złodziej, krzywdą ludzką a procentami, a oszukaństwem tyla nabrał... A na bezrok podwiózłbym gnoju, a uprawił i pszenicy posiał na całym kawale; konia by trzeba przykupić, a i po granuli krowinę jaką... Prawda, krowę by dostać dostała... I tak rozmyślał, liczył, rozmarzał się gospodarsko, aż czasem i przystawał z ciężkiej deliberacji. A że mądry chłop był, to wszystko zasię zbierał w sobie i głęboko w głowę patrzył, coby czego nie prześlepić i nie przepomnieć. – Wrzeszczałyby juchy, wrzeszczały! – pomyślał o dzieciach, ale wnet fala mocy i pewności zalała mu serce i skrzepiła głuche jeszcze, wahające postanowienia. Gront mój, wara komu drugiemu do niego. A nie chceta, to... – nie skończył, bo stanął przed chałupą Jagny. Świeciło się u nich jeszcze i przez otwarte okno padała szeroka smuga światła i szła przez kierz georginiowy i niskie drzewa śliwkowe aż na płot i drogę. Boryna stanął w cieniu i zapuścił wzrok w izbę. Lampka tliła się nad okapem, ale w kominie musiał się buzować tęgi ogień, bo słychać było trzask świerczyny i czerwonawe światło zapełniało ogromną, mroczną po kątach izbę; stara, skulona przed kominem, czytała cosik głośno, a Jagna przeciw niej twarzą do okna siedziała; w koszuli była tylko i z podwiniętymi do ramion rękawami –– podskubywała gęś. – Urodna jucha, to urodna! – myślał. Podnosiła czasem głowę, nasłuchiwała matki, wzdychała ciężko, to znowu brała się skubać pióra, aż gęś zagęgała boleśnie i rwać się poczęła z krzykiem z jej rąk, i bić skrzydłami, że puch się rozwiał po izbie białym tumanem. Uspokoiła ją rychło i mocno ściskała kolanami, że gęś jeno pogęgiwała z cicha a boleśnie, i odpowiadały jej inne gdzieś z sieni czy z podwórza. – Piękna kobieta – pomyślał i odszedł śpiesznie, bo mu uderzyło do głowy, aż się podrapał, zapiął pętlę i pasa przyciągnął. Już był w swoich wrotach i wchodził w opłotki, gdy się obejrzał na jej dom, bo rychtyk stał naprzeciw, tylo że po tamtej stronie wody. Ktoś akuratnie wychodził, bo przez drzwi uchylone lunęła struga światła i jak błyska wica zamigotała i padła aż na staw, potem czyjeś mocne stąpania zadudniły, i rozległ się chlupot wody nabieranej, a w końcu wskroś ciemni i mgieł, co się były zwlekały z łąk, śpiew się ozwał przyciszony: ˇ Ja za wodą, ty za wodą, Jakże ja ci buzi podom??... Podam ci ją na listeczku, A naści–że, kochaneczku... Słuchał długo, ale głos rychło przepadł i światła wkrótce pogasły. Na niebo wtaczał się zza lasów księżyc w pełni i rozsrebrzał czuby drzew, i siał przez gałęzie światło na staw, i zaglądał w okna chat, co mu były naprzeciw. Psi nawet pomilkli, cichość niezgłębiona objęła wieś całą i stworzenie wszelkie. Boryna obszedł podwórze, zajrzał do koni, parskały i gryzły obroki; wsadził głowę do obory, bo drzwi dla gorąca stały otworem. Krowy leżały przeżuwając a postękując, jako to jest zwyczajnie u bydlątek. Przywarł wrota do stodoły. Zdjąwszy kapelusz, szedł do izby i mówił półgłosem pacierz. A że spali już wszyscy, rozzuł się po cichu i zaraz legł spać. Ale zasnąć nie mógł, to pierzyna go parzyła, że nogi spod niej wysuwał, to mu po głowie chodziły sprawy różne, a turbacje, a pomyślenia... to mu brzuch ano ciężył srodze, że postękiwał i mruczał. – Zawżdy mówię, że zsiadłe mleko ino rozpiera brzucho, coby na noc nie dawać... A potem jął myśleć o Jagnie; jak by to dobrze było, bo i urodna, i gospodarna, i tyle pola... To znowu przypominał sobie dzieci, to te gadania na Jagnę, że mąciło się w nim wszelakie rozeznanie, i już nie wiedział, co począć, że uniósł się nieco, i jak to było zwyczajnie, chciało mu się du drugiego łóżka zawołać i poradzić: – Maryś! Żenić się czy to się nie żenić z Jagną?... Ale w czas sobie przypomniał, że Maryś już od zwiesny na cmentarzu, a tam se śpi Józka i chrapie, a on jest sierotą, która poradzić się nikogo nie ma; to ino westchnął ciężko, przeżegnał się i jął mówić zdrowaśki za nieboszczkę i wszystkie dusze w czyśćcu ostające. Kategoria:Chłopi